The 10 Digidestined
by Night of no sound
Summary: You know the original 8 crests, but there are 2 more; Joy and Peace. There is also a new prophecy: Two shall join the eight and bring with them peace and joy, filling the hearts of friendship and reliability, this imparement will save them their lives.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

A fireball flew through the air striking a large bird. Shrieking the bird flew at the beast the created the fireball. Ten kids gasped as the two, things, fought. The youngest two, little more than toddlers, stared as the bird dissolved into the night. A gigantic light filled the sky and the fire-breathing, whatever it was, rose into the sky as it too disappeared.

A whisper sounded through the still air after the giant thing disappeared.  
_Two shall join the eight and bring with them peace and joy, filling the hearts of friendship and reliability, this imparement will save them their lives._


	2. Chapter 1 Digiwhats?

**Chapter 1**

_Digiwhats?_

* * *

The bus jolted awakening the brown haired boy. Tai yawned, stretching as the bus pulled into the camp parking lot Sora sitting on the seat next to Tai blinked. "Were here already?" Tai nodded as he yawned again. As soon as everyone was off the bus Tai looked for his friends, there was Sora talking to Mimi and her friends, Matt and T.K. were arguing, again, Joe was looking through his bag, for the umpteenth time, but where was Izzy? Tai sighed. Izzy was fiddling with his computer, he should have gone to computer camp instead. By the time everyone had gone to their 'dorms' it was near dusk.

**

* * *

**

**This is now from Tai's (Taichi Kamiya's) POV~**

We all had supper, if that's what you could call it. Basically it was, well, mush I'm surprised we didn't all just drop dead from eating it. Joe didn't even trust it so he ate berries that Izzy said were okay to eat. I should have too. But anyway we woke up the next day not expecting what was going to happen next.

"TAI!!!" Oh uh woops sorry forgot to mention, my little sister Kari is here.

"What is it Kari?" She seemed confused, it must have been the cold she had before coming here.

"It's snowing!" Okay she's lost it for sure, but I went outside to look anyway. There was everyone else watching the snow, I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, let's go check it out. Maybe there's something down that trail." I pointed to the largest trail, the one leading to the lower area of the camp. Without waiting for an answer I walked down there, I guess everyone followed me. We saw lights in the sky, they looked like the Aurora. Suddenly things fell from the sky and into our hands, they weren't hot.

We heard a shriek from across the camp but ignored it, suddenly a huge wave swamped us just as we heard "We're coming with you" Another person leaped into our midst along with her friend. This was Soul and her friend Kell. They each held up things like ours. "We have every right to come too." Just as I was about to reply the ground dropped from under us and we fell down, what seemed to be a giant waterfall.

* * *

**This is now from Soul's (Soliarka Tiakempro's) POV~**

Blinking open my eyes I saw everyone was strewn across a clearing, but this was impossible, we were on an open plain before. Matt was the closest, and still out, no one was around so I went to check on Matt. "Matt, Matt, are you okay?"

Matt opened his eyes, "Where are we?" He looked around trying to see what it all meant.

"I, I don't know Matt. We fell, and then I remember waking up here but, that's it." I wanted to tell him more but, I didn't know anymore.

"Cheer up" said a voice, not mine or Matt's. "We're here to be your friends." Two things came out of the bush across from us, one looked like a ball with a fox tail and one looked like a ball with a spike through it. The spiked one was talking. It bounced, and I mean bounced, over to Matt.

The fox tailed one came to me. "Hello Soul, nice to meet you!" I just stared. "My name is Itachimon, let's be friends Soul."

I blinked. "Uh sure." The thing, Itachimun. or whatever, went hysterical with happiness and jumped all over me. I looked over at Matt, who was getting the same treatment. "Matt, who's that?" I walked over to him, I had jumped away in surprise when Itachimon came over to me.

"I, I think his name is Tsunomon..." he looked at Itachimon. "Who's that?" I blinked then giggled, He looked so awkward lying on the ground with Tsunomon on his stomach.

"Itachimon, and here let me help you up." I grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him up glad that I was strong enough to do it. I looked at Tsunomon. "What are you guys?

Itachimon pricked her ears. "I hear others, let's go!"

"Let's go Matt" I grabbed his hand and towed him along towards the others. There they were, or at least there was Izzy, TK, Sora and Tai.

"AHHHHHHHHHH." Oh there's Joe. Another... thing was following him.

**

* * *

**

**This is now from Matt's (Yomato Ishida's) POV~**

When I opened my eyes I saw Soul bending over me. I immediately looked around. "Where are we?"

Soul looked down, ashamed? "I, I don't know Matt. We fell, and then I remember waking up here but, that's it."

We heard a voice that wasn't either of ours. "Cheer up, we're here to be your friends." Two thing that looked like beach balls came in. Soul jumped away from me. One of the things had a spike coming out of his head and the other had a fox-like tail. The spiked one bounced over to me and the fox tailed one skipped over to Soul. "I am Tsunomon. I want to be your friend. May I?"

I just stared at it... him? "Uh I, I guess." Tsunomon bounced on my stomach. "Stop or I'll puke." Soul walked over to me again and giggled. I tried not to stare at her.

"Matt, who's that?" See looked at Tsunomon, purely amused.

"Tsunomon, I think." I looked at the thing that went over to her. "Who's that?"

"Itachimon." She giggled again. "Here let me help you up." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up, she was strong, I was impressed. I felt my face grow hot and looked at the ground. Soul looked at Itachimon, luckily for me. "What are you guys?"

Itachimon pricked... her? ears. "I hear others, let's go!"

"Let's go Matt." Soul grabbed my hand again, I blushed darker this time. She towed me along, never letting go of my hand. When we reached the others she took her hand away, I felt a slight sadness then it went away. I saw Izzy, Sora, Tai and, thank goodness, TK. But where were Joe, Mimi, Kell and Kari?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Well I know where Joe is. A rustle sounded from the bushes. Out came Kell and Kari. Mimi appeared near them. We were all here, safe and sound. I sighed. "THIS THING IS FOLLOWING ME!!!!!" Oh Joe...

"I'm not a thing! I'm Bukamon! Calm down Joe." Bukamon laughed as Joe yelled again.

"He's right Joe calm down, he won't harm you. Tsunomon and Itachimon didn't hurt us." I looked at Soul and blushed slightly then turned back to Joe. "Acctually they're kind of cool." Tsunomon pressed against my arm, as if he agreed.

Tai looked at Tsunomon, Itachimon, Koromon, Bukamon, Tanemon, Yokomon, Nyaromon, Motimon, Fidamon, and Tokomon. "What _are_ you guys?"

They all looked at each other and then spoke as one. "We're Digimon, Digital Monsters!"

We all looked at each other, I felt my eyes linger on Soul but I forced myself to look away. "Digital Monsters?" That was Izzy, sounding distant. "But you don't look mechanical." Typical Izzy thinking with his whole brain.


	3. Chapter 2 Digivolution

**Chapter 2**

Digivolution

**This is from Matt's (Yomato Ishida's) POV**

We all heard a buzzing noise and looked up to see a giant red beetle flying at us. Tsunomon took one look at the beetle and yelled. "We've got to get out of here!!!!" Of course, since the Digimon knew more about this place than we did, we ran. I only stopped when Tai nearly fell off of a cliff, good thing Koromon, Tsunomon and Itachimon were there.

"Oh no! Now what?" It was Mimi, she sounded frightened, very frightened.

Every Digimon turned and skipped, bounced or walked in front of us. It was Koromon who answered. "We fight!"

I looked at Soul to see how she'd take this, her face and eyes were filled with determination. Looking at the rest of our group I saw everyone was ready and willing to go along with this plan. It was Kell who spotted one minor flaw in our plan. "Uh guys, sorry to break it to you but, there are two beetles now." Everyone turned and, sure enough, there was another beetle.

"Those are Kuwagamon, they can cut down almost anything with those pincers of theirs." It was Motimon, gosh even Izzy's Digimon was smart.

The Digimon split into two groups; Nyaromon, Tokomon, Itachimon, Tsunomon and Bukamon in one group, Koromon, Tanemon, Yokomon, Motimon and Fidamon in the other. I was glad that Itachimon and Tsunomon were in the same group, as well as Tokomon, this way I could protect Soul and TK from the Kuwagamon.

"Digimon attack!" Koromon sounded a war cry. Soul and Kell had to stop themselves from laughing. They couldn't help it once they saw that the Digimon's 'attacks' were pink bubbles. The odd thing was, the bubbles acctually did something against the Kawagamon. Every time one was struck it would yell, like it was in pain. Eventually the Kuwagamon struck Koromon and Bukamon, then Motimon and Salamon, eventually everyone had been hit.

We all ran to our Digimon, hoping they were okay. "Tsunomon, speak to me!" Everyone looked deeply worried.

"I'm fine Matt, now I want a piece of that beetle." Tsunomon struggled in my arms, everyone else had a hard time holding onto their Digimon. I could hear all versions of "Let me go." from the Digimon.

Eventually they broke from our holds. They all charged at the Kawagamon. Everyone cried out the name of their Digimon friend. Suddenly lights burst from the sky and a column hit each Digimon squarely.

"Nyaromon"  
"Tokomon"  
"Itachimon"  
"Tsunomon"  
"Bukamon"  
"Koromon"  
"Tanemon"  
"Yokomon"  
"Motimon"  
"Fidamon"  
"DIGIVOLVE TO"  
"Salamon"  
"Patamon"  
"Veegumon"  
"Gabumon"  
"Gomamon"  
"Agumon"  
"Patimon"  
"Biomon"  
"Tentomon"  
"Ratoramon"

The first thing that came to my head was; _Wow_. Second thing. "Alright guys let's do it!" All of the Digimon leapt at the Kuwagamon performing their various attacks, I was impressed by Gabumon's blueblaster and Veegumon's Sneak attack. Everyone did their bit then the two groups launched their attacks as one towards the two Kuwagamon. One dissolved and one was knocked over by the force.

We all celebrated hugging and complimenting each other, well everyone but me. Soul hugged TK and Kari then, before I could do anything, hugged me. I blushed so red I probably looked like Tentamon. I even hugged her back, a little bit, I tried to make it look like I was pushing her away but... I don't think it did.

**This is from Soul's (Soliarka Tiakempro's) POV**

When all of the Digimon were hurt, I thought that we wouldn't beat the Kuwagamon. But something happened, and they digivolved! They beat the Kuwagamon! I was so happy, along with everyone else, I knew Matt was happy too even though he didn't show it. I hugged TK and Kari then I had a weird feeling wash through me and I hugged Matt, it wasn't the same as when I hugged TK and Kari. I felt him hug me back, something melted in my heart, a layer that guards my deeper heart. Matt had just taken down some of my heart's defences and he didn't even know it.

I let go when he did and looked around, our hug didn't seem to be much different than the little things going on around us. Tai hugged Sora then let go quickly and blushed, Sora stared at the ground, her face hidden. Izzy and Mimi swapped compliments, nothing odd there, except every time Izzy complimented Mimi she blushed. Kell kissed Joe on the cheek, Joe practically fell over. TK and Kari hugged, too young to care. Once everyone was done celebrating we heard a buzzing sound, apparently they didn't beat the Kuwagamon.

The Kuwagamon charged and went after Tai and Sora, Tai pushed Sora out of the way and tried to dodge, he did, just. _CRACK!_ Uh oh, the ledge is cracking! Suddenly we all fell, Matt grabbed me so I wouldn't get hurt, Tai grabbed Sora. Sora and I shared a glance. _What's this? _The only thing below the cliff was a river.

Before anyone hit the water Gomamon screamed. "MARCHING FISHES!!" What do you know, a platform was created by the fish, Joe landed after Gomamon and caught Kell before she hit the 'raft'.

TK and Kari landed beside them, Matt hit before I did and I landed on top of him. "Sorry, Matt." I blushed then rolled off of him. He blushed too. Tai landed and caught Sora, setting her down gently.

"Is everyone alright?" Tai surveyed the group. Everyone nodded, Matt sat up. Tai laughed, "Soft landing Soul?"

"Yes, thanks to Matt." I flashed a smile at Matt and Tai.

"Did you like it?" Tai smirked. "I think Matt did."

I was going to play along with him, dance right in and out of his little trap. "It beat landing in the water, or even directly on the fish." Try this on for size Tai. A taste of your own medicine. "I think you like being the hero, isn't that why you caught Sora, or was it something else that drove you?"

Matt laughed. "Ouch, that's got to hurt Tai, your own joke backfired with a different ending." Gabumon laughed with Matt.

Tai looked even more smug than before. "I can tell you would have rather been caught than landing on Matt."

"Oh really?" I had a scepticism running through my veins but I showed it as mild curiosity. "And how did you manage to figure that out?" Matt laughed harder, Joe just watched our battle of wits.

"I, uh, I can just tell." Good I was wearing him down. "But you know it's true."

I was starting to get annoyed but I just added it to my fuel source. "Yes I'm sure you can, that must mean, you would rather that you had caught me that Sora." I looked at Sora just then and winked telling her that I wasn't planning on taking Tai. Sora winked back. No one saw our exchange.

"Uh, I, uh, yes, um, no." Tai stammered. Joe started to laugh, along with Izzy, Mimi giggled and whispered to Sora.

Now for my final attack. "Oh what's this, you don't like me?" I pretended to sniff. Tai just stared as I kept pretending to cry.

"I, Soul, don't take it like that." Tai looked startled, Matt stopped laughing and walked over to me.

"Now look what you did Tai. Some of us are acctually nice." I hugged him so I could whisper what was really going on. Matt patted my back.

Matt smiled at me. I took a step away from him and turned to Tai. No tear tracks on my face, just and evil grin. "I can't believe you fell for that one." Everyone laughed, except for Tai. "By the way Taichi," I turned my back on him. "You'll never be the one to catch me, I always land on my feet."

Matt grinned. "Not always, you didn't this time." I threw a glare at him.

I looked around, "Nothing like danger and a laugh to bring people together." Tai scowled.

Gomamon spotted the bank first. "This way fishes!" Once everyone had gotten off of the fish raft we looked around.


End file.
